


Bad Nights

by booshangel



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Healthy Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booshangel/pseuds/booshangel
Summary: "Being the sunshine kid became his sense of self worth.This made it even harder when the bad nights happened."This is just a small thing I wrote last night when I couldn't sleep.Hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Bad Nights

Sometimes the demons were just too loud. Tonight was one of those nights.

Vince genuinely enjoyed being the sunshine kid. He could wrap his arms around anyone and everyone and smile with a warmth that was infectious. It made people love him, made them want to be around him as much as possible, because everything was better when close to the joy Vince Noir radiated. Being the sunshine kid became his sense of self worth.

This made it even harder when the bad nights happened.

Vince would lay awake, feeling both achingly numb and painfully anxious, wishing for sleep to bring about the peace he so desperately needed. The more he thought about the sweet escape of the unconscious, the longer it took to come.

Tonight, he couldn't face it alone. He crept across the room towards Howard's bed, gently shaking his shoulder. Rubbing his eyes, Howard slowly turned over and lifted the covers as an invitation for Vince to join him. He didn't need to ask anything, he always knew what his little man needed, even if he was still half asleep.

Vince crawled in next to Howard and settled down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and trying to steady his breathing along with it. He felt Howard's strong arms pull him close and begin to stroke his hair as he started to relax.

"Thank you Howard," he whispered. Whilst he knew Howard would never be mad at Vince for needing him, he still felt a little guilty at waking him up.

"Nothing to thank me for Little Man, I was getting a bit cold anyway. Nice to have you to warm me up." Vince could feel him smiling, fully aware that he was lying about being cold but still feeling better at the thought Howard wanted him there. Howard always knew what to say when Vince needed it most, and it made his heart so full of love for the man he was wrapped up in.

Howard interlaced their fingers on his chest and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Vince's forehead. He pulled the covers up a little more and snuggled into the embrace, leaving Vince feeling like he could cry with how tenderly he was being treated.

"Goodnight Vince, may your dreams be filled with Jagger." Vince giggled, overwhelmingly grateful for his very own teddy bear.

"Night Howard," he paused before adding in a very hushed voice, "I love you even more than Jagger."

Howard chuckled and kissed the top of his head this time. "I know, I love you too. Always."

Vince finally drifted off to sleep, warm and safe and cared for.

Nothing could stop the bad nights, but having someone that loved Vince Noir as much as they loved the sunshine kid made them a lot less scary to cope with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x


End file.
